


A SPEWtacular Mission

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants to talk about S.P.E.W, Narcissa lets her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A SPEWtacular Mission

"Good morning! I'm here to talk to you about S.P.E.W., the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

The door was almost slammed shut in her face but Hermione reacted quickly, moving her foot to prevent Narcissa from closing the door. "Oh no, you don't," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing. This wasn't the first time someone had just closed the door on her, and usually, she gave up and came back some other time. But she knew for a fact that the Malfoys still had House Elves, and treated them like slaves, so she wasn't going to let this go.

Ignoring Narcissa Malfoy's sneer, she continued, "I'm here to educate you about your House Elves' needs and rights. Participation in our program is mandatory; if you refuse to let me in, it will have serious consequences. Are you still sure you want to close that door?"

Narcissa made a face, not loosening her grip on the door. "I'm busy right now."

Hermione smiled tightly. "Not a problem at all; I can come back some other time."

The prospect of having to see her again seemed to change Narcissa's mind and she sighed as she stepped away from the door to let Hermione in. Hermione thanked her politely but briefly wished she had assigned the Malfoys to someone else; the house still gave her the creeps. She was led into the living room and offered some tea by a miserable-looking House Elf, and resisted the urge to save the poor creature right away.

"Thank you," she said, then pulled out her folder and opened it, sliding her reading glasses onto her nose. "First, let me tell you a little more about our program. If you participate, one of our agents will come to your house every week for a year to check on your House Elves' wellbeing. If it is not up to our standards, you will get one warning – if nothing changes after that, the consequences will be severe."

She gave Narcissa a look over her glasses, then turned back to her folder. "Today, I will simply ask you a few questions about the house elves while our next visits will be shorter and mostly about watching you interact with your House Elves. Unfortunately, keeping House Elves is still not forbidden, so you may keep them, as long as you treat them well. Are you ready to answer some questions now?"

Narcissa agreed grudgingly, and Hermione ticked off the questions when they were answered. A good half hour later, she was making her way out of the Manor, sighing heavily. This would take some time; she knew she would have to take care of the Malfoys herself; her other employees just weren't persistent enough. She was a little relieved that she would only have to interact with Narcissa; Lucius was in Azkaban and Draco had moved out a while ago, as far as she knew.

Still, she dreaded going back there every week and it quickly became the least favourite part of her week.

* * * * * 

Two months passed, and Hermione was pleased with the progress they were making. Many of the households that participated in their program had already released their house elves and they were now in the care of S.P.E.W. Narcissa Malfoy didn't seem to want to free her House Elves – which was fine, mostly – and she had finally, after initial reluctance, begun to treat them a little better.

Going back to Malfoy Manor every week wasn't quite as bad as it had been at the beginning, and even though there were still about a million things Hermione would rather do than spend an hour in the company of Narcissa Malfoy, she felt okay when she left the house. Spending time there actually helped her get over the traumatic experiences she'd made there during that terrible day during the War and she was grateful to be able to work on her problems.

* * * * *

Another few months later, Hermione found herself actually looking forward to her visits to Malfoy Manor. At first, she had left the house as soon as she could, but now her one-hour visits seemed to last a little longer every week. While at first Narcissa had ignored her and barely exchanged two words with her, they now almost got along.

It was snowing incessantly as Hermione made her way up to the Manor again on a cool December evening; the last day before the Christmas break. She had almost decided not to go; the anti-Apparating barriers around the Manor forced her to walk through the deep snow for a good twenty minutes, and when she finally pressed the doorbell of Narcissa's house, her clothes were soaked and she was shivering all over.

"Oh my," Narcissa said as she opened the door, letting her in immediately. "I should have given you the password of our Floo; you must be freezing!"

She called a House Elf and _asked_ him to bring a blanket and some dry clothes for Hermione – and even said _please_ ; only a few months ago, she would never have done this, and Hermione felt an odd, warm sensation of pride in her belly as she watched the other woman interact with her House Elves.

She was led into the living room, where another House Elf was asked to bring them some tea and biscuits while Narcissa lit a fire.

"Thank you," Hermione said, her teeth clattering; she hadn't expected Narcissa to actually show concern for her but it was nice that she did. "That wasn't necessary, though; I could've just cast a warming spell."

"Nonsense," Narcissa said, giving her an almost _real_ smile as she helped Hermione out of her jacket. "Warming spells don't work when you're this cold and wet."

Hermione shivered and nodded, not even realising that Narcissa continued to help her out of her clothes until she was only wearing her underwear. Suddenly feeling oddly exposed, she wrapped her arms around herself, noticing how close they were. "Um… thank you," she said nervously; the other woman's proximity suddenly made her nervous. She licked her lips and glanced up into Narcissa's deep blue eyes, then found herself glancing down at her full lips.

Her stomach fluttered and her eyes widened in shock when she realised she'd just thought about what it would feel like to kiss those soft-looking, pink lips. The look on Narcissa's face made her shiver again but not from the cold, this time, and she wondered when exactly she'd started thinking about Narcissa like this. It was inappropriate to say the least but she couldn't make herself step back and think about something else.

Suddenly, she felt Narcissa's hands on her arms, rubbing gently, obviously trying to warm her up as they waited for the House Elf to arrive with the clothes and blanket. She wasn't even sure she still needed those; the almost hungry look Narcissa gave her was nearly enough to warm her whole body. She shifted and let out a soft, content sigh when she felt heat pool in her lower body.

The kiss came completely unexpected and Hermione almost yelped when she was pulled forward and pressed against Narcissa's warm body. She felt their breasts press together and let out a moan when she felt Narcissa's hands trail down her sides and grab her arse, squeezing it lightly.

Very aware of the fact that a House Elf could run in on them (and be scarred for life, probably) at any moment, Hermione still couldn't stop herself from touching Narcissa in return, her hands running up the other woman's back, fingers brushing the zipper of her dress. Hesitating for only a moment, Hermione opened it, sliding the long, elegant dress off Narcissa's shoulders. She touched her arms, marvelling at the softness of her skin, then allowed herself to wrap a hand around the soft curve of one of her breasts.

A low moan escaped Narcissa and she broke the kiss to brush her lips over Hermione's neck. Hermione took a step back and was pushed onto the sofa a moment later. She looked up at Narcissa, watching her step out of her dress and straddle her.

"We shouldn't–," Hermione started but was interrupted when she was kissed again, and this time, she didn't hesitate before answering the kiss passionately. She slid her tongue into Narcissa's mouth, exploring her mouth eagerly while her hands wandered down Narcissa's flat stomach. She paused when she felt the soft, lacy fabric of her underwear but when Narcissa's fingers slipped underneath her own, gently brushing her crotch, she let out a moan and let her own hand slide beneath Narcissa's knickers and between her legs.

Wet heat surrounded her fingers as she slid them inside the older woman, feeling her clench around them and moan into her mouth. Her own arousal grew when Narcissa rubbed her clit and cupped one of her breasts with the other hand. Hermione spread her legs, grinding down against Narcissa's obviously experienced fingers while she did her best to give the other woman the same pleasure.

They ground against each other clumsily, not caring that their kisses became sloppier as they both got closer and closer to their orgasms. Hermione sank her teeth into Narcissa's bottom lip, tasting blood as Narcissa let out a cry and clenched forcefully around her fingers as her orgasm washed over her. The heat and the feel of Narcissa's finger pressing down on her clit was enough to trigger her own orgasm and she held onto her tightly as she felt waves of pleasure wash over her.

Narcissa collapsed against her, panting heavily against her neck, and Hermione let out a satisfied moan as she slid her fingers out, wiping them on Narcissa's underwear before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close.

The silence was broken by a loud crash of porcelain, and both women turned their heads to look at the House Elf who had just dropped the tray with their tea. "Sorry!" the House Elf squeaked, her eyes widening fearfully as she bowed her head and waited for her punishment.

Hermione looked at Narcissa, her eyebrows shooting up when she watched her smile. "It's okay, Flipsy. I will clean that up later – but please get us some fresh tea? We'll need a moment here."

The House Elf bowed and apologised again, looking very confused at her mistress's kind words. Hermione looked just as surprised, a wide smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Her work with Narcissa had actually helped – this was exactly how Hermione wanted House Elves to be treated by their masters. At the same time, a sinking feeling spread in her stomach when she realised that this might mean their time together was over… but when Narcissa kissed her again, gentle fingers sliding into her hair, she could tell that they would still spend a lot of time together…


End file.
